


Summer Job

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, Happy, Horse AU, Human AU, Jericho is a ranch now, Kissing, M/M, horse riding, no angst!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Simon's mother suggested he get a job for the Summer, Jericho Stables is the first he takes. Little did he know he could meet the love of his life and find a new passion for horses.





	Summer Job

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i've grown up around horses and i STILL cannot write about them for shit so please forgive me. also this is mainly markus x simon related so forgive the lack of other characters at times lol.

If you asked Simon how he even ended up helping out at a horse ranch for the summer, he would tell you he did it for the experience. In reality, his mother was sick of him staying inside all day. She wanted him to get out and possibly meet someone. Simon was a grown man, he could do that himself without his mother's help. But mother's will always be mother's, no matter how old you get. Therefore, he was forced to help at their local horse ranch. Its name was Jericho Stables and was well known across the country for producing the best horses. Each and every horse was unique and they never failed to win at whatever they did. Some of their horses were now expensive Olympic horses, used for only the best events.

"Don't slack off, I told them good things about you," Simon's mother warned him as he stared out the window, watching the trees and fields pass by. He simply hummed in response, not really listening to what his mother had to say. "Can you cheer up?" 

"Not really, I don't want to go. I'm a grown man, mom. Can't I decided what I want to do?" Simon complained, turning his head to look at his mother's face. The frown that graced her face said everything she didn't want to. Simon groaned audibly, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Look, I don't want you to rot away in your house. You need to get out and make some friends!" Her tone was encouraging and thick with enthusiasm. It made Simon gag a little. Simon had friends; they just didn't want anything to do with him. 

"I have Daniel." Simon was blunt with his reply. 

His mother sighed, taking a turn down a dusty road, which lead them straight to the stables. "Your brother doesn't count as a friend, Si. Plus, he's busy raising a family now. Think about that." 

"Of course, let's think about my brother, who is obviously doing so much better than me in life. Thanks, mom!" Simon's tone was thick with sarcasm, something which his mother hated greatly. They were silent the rest of the ride from there on out. 

At the stables, the ranch owner was briefing the staff there as to what was happening that day. His name was Richard, and he was highly respected. The staff always did as he instructed, as he seemed to be quite an intimidating person. His brother- who was, in fact, older than him, despite what people speculated- disagreed with that statement. His name was Connor, he helped run the yard when Richard wasn't available. He wasn't big into horses, he was more of a dog person. That's why his dog, Sumo, was always found somewhere nearby. 

There were five other staff members, who all had their own horses at the stables. North, a feisty young woman who was well-known for her achievements in show jumping. Josh, a laid-back guy who preferred riding for fun rather than competing. He was quite loved on the yard. North didn't exactly get along with him, however. Ralph, who suffered a terrible fall from his horse during cross-country. He still rode, but he was blind in one eye and his face had been scarred from the fall. He didn't let that bother him. Rupert, who was younger than the rest of the staff, and also Ralph's best friend. He helped Ralph a lot, but he didn't ride. Finally, one of the most-loved staff members, Markus. He had worked there the longest of any of the staff members. He had worked there since his teens, so knew the place inside and out. It was practically his second home. 

"We have a new staff member joining us today. From what I know, he's had no experience around horses before. I expect you all to be nice to him- that includes you, North- and make him feel welcome," North scoffed at Richard's remark. He couldn't help but smirk a little. "Markus, since you've been here the longest, you'll be training him. Go easy on the fella." 

"Why are we letting him work here if he's had no experience with horses before?" North asked, resting her hands on her hips. Richard rolled his eyes, knowing all too well how North could get with situations like this one. 

"It's a learning experience. Horses are incredible creatures, who wouldn't want to work with them?" Connor appeared out of nowhere, Sumo trotting along behind him. They all turned to face him, North's attitude instantly fading. "Listen, I know you guys are a tight-knit group, but just be nice to him. He's going to be nervous and he's going to make mistakes. Let him learn." 

Sumo barked, almost as if he was confirming what his owner had just said. "Is there anything you don't want him doing?" Markus asked, knowing full well he could get into trouble if this new guy did something he wasn't allowed to do. Connor and Richard exchanged glances. 

"Don't let him anywhere near Falcon." Richard was adamant about that; no one was allowed near Falcon, not unless they were Markus. It was simply too dangerous. 

- 

The car pulled up into the small parking area of the ranch, dust being kicked up by the tires. Simon stared out the window, taking in his surroundings. A large stable area, an arena, a few paddocks out back. At least, that's what he could see from where he was sat. For such a well-known stable, it sure didn't look all that fancy. 

"Please be careful," Simon's mother placed a caring hand on his knee, a look of concern plastering her face. Simon gave her a reassuring smile, placing his hand over hers. "Don't get bit, don't get kicked in the head, don't die." 

"I won't, stop worrying. Now let me go, I don't really want to be late on my first day," Simon grinned, unbuckling his seatbelt before climbing out the car. As Simon was about to shut the door, he stopped and turned back to his mother. "I love you." 

"Love you too, now go have fun!" Simon's mother grinned wide as Simon shut the door and walked off. She was soon driving off, leaving Simon to find his way around to find someone to talk to. He stuck his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was going to be a busy day. 

He managed to find the main stable, which also seemed to be the main office area of the yard. Simon let out a shaky breath as he knocked on the wooden door, waiting for someone to answer. Within seconds. Simon was face to face with a man who was somewhat taller than him. His narrow grey eyes sure did make him look intimidating. Simon wanted to run and hide. 

"You must be Simon, correct?" He asked, raising a brow. Simon simply nodded, his hands still in his pockets. "I'm Richard. I'm the owner of the yard, come in and I'll talk you through what you will be doing today." 

Richard stepped back and held the door open for Simon to walk in. He was swift to move inside, his heart beating in his chest. Simon wasn't usually one to get anxious. Richard returned to his desk, where a computer and a crap ton of paperwork was located. Simon sat down on the couch opposite, figuring he should make himself comfy. He let out a long sigh, waiting for Richard to say something. Richard sifted through the paperwork, reaching over to his left to grab a pair of reading glasses. The silence felt tense and awkward to Simon and he hated every second of it; to Richard, he couldn't care less. 

"So, you've had no experience with horses before, correct?" Richard asked, his eyes still trained on the paper in front of him. 

"Yeah, I've had no experience before," Simon answered, hoping that he didn't sound too nervous. Richard hummed in response, turning to his computer to type something down. After a few seconds, he turned to look at Simon, reading glasses perched on his nose. Before he could say anything, the door opened and revealed what was assumedly another staff member. 

"Ah, just the guy I was about to mention," Richard actually seemed to smile, which made Simon relax just a little bit. Simon turned his attention to the person at the door and his heart skipped a beat; he had never seen anyone quite as attractive as this guy before. "Simon, this is Markus. He will be the one training you. From now on, you go to Markus when you arrive. He'll tell you what to do and how to do it. You stay by his side unless he tells you otherwise, got it?" 

Simon couldn't verbally respond; he just managed a slight nod. He really hoped he wasn't staring right now, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Markus. It was no secret that Simon was gay; all his friends and family knew. They were very accepting of it, which Simon was extremely thankful for. Markus finally stepped fully into the room, a warm grin on his face as he looked over at Simon. Again, Simon'sheart skipped a beat. He'd be dead at the end of the day at this rate. 

"You may as well get on with it now. We can do all the important stuff before you leave. Markus, take care of him." Richard was quick to turn his attention back to the computer, typing away soon after. Simon stood from where he was sat, tugging his shirt down a little from where it had risen. He followed Markus out the door, his heart rapidly beating. He knew that as soon as Markus turned to face him, it would be game over for him. Simon shut the door behind himself, taking a deep breath before turning his attention to his new tutor. 

"So, you're Simon, huh?" Markus grinned, looking Simon up and down. The simple gesture made Simon want to hide away. His tutor was stupidly attractive and he could barely handle it. Markus stuck his hand out, waiting for Simon to shake it. "I'm Markus, it's nice to meet you." 

Simon glanced down at Markus' hand, taking it just moments later. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you too," Simon managed a small smile, briskly pulling his hand away from Markus' shortly after introducing himself. He cleared his throat awkwardly, turning his gaze away from the man stood in front of him. Markus chuckled lowly, seeing that Simon was blushing ever so slightly. 

"Let's start with the basics, yeah?" 

-

"And that is the food room. Got everything so far?" Markus asked, pointing towards a door which lead to a small room. There were so many places on the yard that it honestly confused Simon a little. It was like a maze and he was sure he would get lost. Simon nodded in response, backtracking mentally over everything he had been told. There was the main stable area, the paddocks, the outside arena, the inside arena, the walker, the food room, the break room, the tack room, the barn where all the hay was stored. How was he meant to remember everything?! Simon was sure his mind would go into overdrive and shut down within the next hour at this rate. 

"I think I have everything, yeah. There's just so much stuff!" Simon laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Markus grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. That stupid smile that Markus did made Simon want to kiss him; they had only just met and Simon was already having such thoughts. He felt a little guilty about it. 

"It took a while for me to learn everything as well, so don't worry too much about it. You'll probably be with me for a few weeks anyway. You'' get it eventually," Markus' words were reassuring and comforted Simon. "Do you have any idea how to groom a horse or tack it up?"

Simon shook his head and shrugged. "None at all." 

"Well, I guess I need to teach you then. Follow me, I can teach you on my horse," Markus had his own horse. Simon was sure he looked good riding it. He was also sure he'd look good riding- "Simon, you coming?" 

"Yeah, sorry, I was lost in thought." Simon swallowed, hoping Markus didn't see the growing blush on his face. He jogged over to catch up with Markus, trailing along behind him. As they walked, Simon was able to get a better look at the place. It was very clean, for a yard anyway, and everyone seemed to get along. The other staff members had all taken kindly to him, greeting him with warm welcomes. He had even met the yard dog and Richard's brother. Simon quite liked Sumo, even if the dog had drooled on him slightly. Markus had also introduced him to some of the horses that were in the stables. An old mare called Rose, who was on box rest after an injury. She was a sweet horse and Simon quite enjoyed briefly meeting her. He wasn't too fond of the horse in the stall opposite though. Markus had told him that he was newly gelded- whatever that meant- so he was still quite active, so to say. He was definitely boisterous and loud. His name was Dynamite- very fitting. 

Eventually, they reached a paddock which housed three horses. The one at the far back was a chestnut colour, the one closest to them was what Markus called a palomino. The one in the middle was Markus', a dun gelding, whose name was Storm. The other two were named Fable and Calypso. They were both mares. As soon as they reached the gate, Storm looked up from where he was grazing and whined happily, soon trotting over to his owner, tail held high. Simon couldn't help but laugh at the horse, finding the situation quite amusing. He had never seen a horse so happy to see it's owner. 

"I raised Storm from a foal. Calypso- that's the palomino over there- that's his mother. I'm not sure on his father, as I wasn't here when they bred her. Isn't Storm gorgeous though?" Markus was obviously very proud of his horse. Simon smiled fondly at Markus, his arms resting on top of the gate. 

Storm nickered to greet Markus as he reached him and Markus instantly reached his hand out to stroke the horse's nose. Simon watched carefully, intrigued as to how these two had such a strong bond together. Markus let out a content sigh as he pulled his hand away before turning his attention to the blonde next to him. 

"Give me your hand," Markus instructed, holding out his own hand. Simon almost stopped breathing. 

"What?" He breathed, blinking at Markus. Markus simply chuckled and rolled his eyes, before grabbing Simon's hand in his own. The simple gesture literally took Simon's breath away fro a couple of seconds. Markus slowly guided Simon's hand to rest on Storm's cheek. The horse nickered lowly again at the touch and Markus removed his hand from Simon's. He watched on as Simon gently stroked his horse's cheek, watching the two share a brief bonding moment. He was proud of Simon for doing a task as simple as that. 

"I wanted to see whether Storm would mind you touching him. He's a very fussy guy, you know? I'm the only one who can get him in or touch him or tack him up. No one else can do it. He must like you," Markus commented, watching the smile grow on Simon's lips. 

"Are you serious?" Simon asked, moving his hand to now stroke Storm's nose. As he did so, the horse nudged his hand, causing Simon to swiftly pull his hand away. Storm flinched at this, not used to having someone move so quickly around him. "I'm sorry." 

"It's okay, he just isn't used to having people move so fast around him. Be slow and gentle, that's the best way to do it. Here, let me show you," Markus held out his hand again, waiting for Simon to take it. He did so, and Markus slowly lead his hand to rest on the horse's nose. The horse's ears twitched forward and he blew air through his nose, letting the two know that he wasn't sure as to what was going on. "If you trust him, he'll trust you." 

Markus removed his hand from Simon's once again, letting Simon take control. he kept to Markus' words; he was gentle and moved slowly and sure enough, Storm began to relax once again. Once Storm relaxed, so did Simon, and the two were happy being around each other. Markus was rather taken aback to see such a thing happening. He tried to do this with others and Storm had simply snorted and ran off, not allowing anyone but Markus to touch him. Eventually, Simon pulled his hand away, letting out the breath he'd been holding as he took a step back. Markus couldn't help the smile that coated his lips. 

"I did it," Simon mumbled, turning his gaze towards the man next to him. Markus grinned and nodded proudly, reaching out to pet Storm as somewhat of a praise. "I actually did it!" 

"You did as I said and you trusted him. I want to see you lead him into his stable though, do you think you could do that? I'll be right here if you need me and I won't let him harm you. He trusts you, believe me when I say that," Markus turned and picked up a blue headcollar from the floor, handing it over to Simon, who simply stared at the piece of equipment in his hand. 

"I have no idea how to do this," Simon shook his head and tried to give the headcollar back to Markus, only to have it shoved back at him. The look Markus gave him let Simon know that there was no backing out of this. He had to learn it sooner or later. 

"As I said, I'm right here. Look, this here is where the nose goes. This part goes behind the ears and you do it up. It's really simple," Markus helped Simon know which part went where and with a deep sigh, Simon reluctantly agreed to do it. Simon slipped the blue headcollar onto Storm's nose, glancing at Markus to get confirmation that he was doing it right. It didn't take long but Simon finally buckled up the headcollar, smiling proudly once he was done.  "Well done."

"Now what?" Simon asked, taking hold of the lead rope with a tight grip. Markus seemed to ignore Simon's question as he opened the gate, taking a step back as it slowly swung open. Simon instantly walked forward a little and lead Storm out of the pasture, Markus helpfully closing the gate once Storm was fully out. Simon was secretly terrified; what if Storm suddenly bolted or decided to kick him? What would he do? Markus walked up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, startling the blonde a little. 

"See? Nothing to worry about. Let's get him in, shall we?"

-

Markus closed the stall door behind him, making sure it was properly locked before following behind Simon. It was the end of Simons first shift and he couldn't be more proud of the new staff member. For someone who had never worked with horses before, he took to it like a natural. It quite honestly amazed Markus with how well Simon worked around horses. He wasn't afraid to get a little dirty whilst cleaning and even though some things made him a little anxious, he managed to do it regardless. Markus enjoyed spending the day with this strange new guy and hoped to get to know him better as the weeks went on. 

The two entered into the office to meet with Richard, who needed to know how Simon worked and to fill out the last of the important paperwork. Markus practically rambled on about how great Simon was to work with and how well he got jobs done. The way Markus spoke about him made Simon's cheeks flush a light shade of pink. It was obvious to Simon that he had already begun developing a crush on Markus, which in all honesty sucked. He just couldn't help it. After all, Markus was an extremely attractive guy. 

Once Richard was done with Simon, he dismissed him for the day. His mother was already waiting to pick him up. She'd insisted that on his first day of work that she would take him and pick him up. He found it embarrassing but allowed her to do it. Simon knew his mother meant well with what she was doing. She loved him and wanted to make sure he was safe and well. Simon shut the office door behind him when he exited, letting out a long sigh of relief. It wasn't as hard as he had expected it to be and he was quite excited to return. A buzz from his phone notified him of a text, so he pulled his phone from his pocket to check it. It was a text from his mom; no surprise there. 

 **Mom:**   _Hurry up!! I got food cooking at home!! xx_

Simon snorted at his mother's impatience and texted a brisk reply before shoving his phone back in his pocket. Simon made his way out of the main barn to go meet his mother so she would stop harassing him to hurry up. As he was walking to the car, he heard footsteps running up behind him. A voice called out his name and he stopped, turning around to see who was calling him. 

"Wait, Simon!" Markus called out, running to catch up with him. Once he reached Simon, he had to stop for a moment to catch his breath. Simon waited patiently for him to say what he needed to, despite the fact his phone was constantly buzzing in his pocket. His mother was obviously watching from the car, intrigued as to this stranger Simon was stopped by. Eventually, Markus caught his breath and managed to stand up straight.

"Did I forget something?" Simon asked, pulling his phone out his pocket so he could put it on no disturb. The constant buzzing was now starting to get on his nerves. Markus raised a brow as he took a glance at Simon's phone, seeing the multitude of texts spamming his phone. 

"No, you didn't. Who's spamming your phone like that?" Markus questioned, his curiosity getting the best of him. Simon glanced back at his mother's car before turning his attention back to Markus. 

Simon chuckled awkwardly, subtly gesturing back to his mother's car. "It's uh, my mom. She's getting impatient waiting for me." 

"Well, then I better be quick, huh?" Markus couldn't stop himself from grinning. Simon raised a brow at Markus' words, wondering what he meant. "I was wondering if perhaps I could get your number? You know, in case I need to text you about things happening on the yard and all. Is that okay?"

Simon stared at Markus for a brief second, taking in what he just asked. Without a moment's hesitation, he unlocked his phone and handed it over to Markus. "Yeah, put your number in my phone and I'll text you." 

Markus took the phone from Simon's hands, his finger's brushing against Simon's ever so slightly. Even the briefest of touches could make Simon's heart jump. It took a good minute or two but Markus eventually tapped his number into Simon's phone, saving it under his name. Once he was done, he handed it back to Simon with a small grin. Simon checked the number, letting himself laugh at the contact name Markus had set for himself. 

"You really put a heart after your name?" Simon looked up from his phone at Markus, a brow raised in question. Markus grinned playfully and simply shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. The evening air always got chillier down at the ranch than anywhere else. "I'm changing this when I get home."

"No you won't," Markus chewed on his lower lip as he and Simon locked eyes, the two not knowing what to say to each other in that moment. A sudden beep from the car behind them alerted Simon that he had somewhere to be. Markus let out a short sigh, glancing over to where the noise had come from. "I think you're needed." 

Simon pursed his lips together as he sighed, placing his phone back into his pocket before looking over to where his mother's car was parked. He could see the look on her face from where he was standing. It was obvious that she was going to pester him with questions when he got back into the car. "I guess I am. Well, it was nice meeting you. And working with you. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Of course you will. I'm looking forward to it," The cheeky grin on Markus' face said everything that he didn't. "You better go before your mom has a meltdown." 

Simon laughed at Markus' remark. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." 

With that, Simon turned and jogged over to the car, unable to wipe the grin off his face. Markus stayed where he was, watching Simon disappear into the car. He stayed there until the car drove out the ranch, leaving a dusty mist behind it. Once it was gone, he turned to go and finish up the last of his work, grinning like an absolute idiot. 

-

Simon eventually settled into his new job after a few weeks of him being there. He and Markus had become close friends during that time. They worked together side by side, Markus guiding Simon through everything that needed to be done. He also warmed up to the other workers, especially Josh and North. In fact, Josh and North had stopped arguing once they became friends with Simon. It was like he was their missing puzzle piece. The four of them together were a close group of friends, who often went out together after work. Simon's mother was quite pleased with how well Simon was getting on with everyone. She was glad to see him making friends for once. 

"Hey, I need to quickly go and grab something. Are you alright to do this by yourself? I'll just be a moment," Markus piped up, putting down the bale of hay he had in his hands. Simon smiled and nodded, letting Markus know that he would be fine. After all, filling up a few hay nets wouldn't be too hard. He continued to fill them up once Markus had left, making sure each and everyone was equally filled. The horses here needed quite a lot, as they all worked pretty hard on a daily basis. As Simon was filling up the hay nets, he heard people yelling and shouting. It seemed distant, but they seemed to be yelling for someone to 'stop him'. Whoever 'him' was, they were obviously causing a bit of a problem on the yard. 

Simon placed down the hay net he was working on and turned to see what was happening outside. Out of nowhere, a dark-colored horse galloped into the courtyard of the ranch. It shocked Simon, as he had never seen this horse before. He was a lot bigger than the rest he had seen and looked to be untrained. Simon saw Markus run out from the main stable area and try to stop the horse, only for it to rear and turn to run in the opposite direction. North and Josh tried to stop him next, only to nearly get run over. The horse turned yet again and this time, he was heading straight towards Simon. For some reason, Simon instantly moved from where he was to stand in the horse's way, standing his ground. 

Everyone held their breath as the horse galloped towards the newest member of the team. Yet, to everyone's absolute surprise, the horse stopped. It stopped directly in front of Simon. No one quite knew how to react, whether they should go over and help or just leave Simon be. The horse had obviously been running for a while, as it's dark goat shimmered with sweat and it's breathing was erratic. Simon's hearting was racing in his chest, so much so that he could hear it in his ears. 

What had made him move to stand in front of this horse, he had no idea. All he knew is that the horse would not purposely run him down. That was something Markus had told him once before. After a few moments of silence on the yard, Simon let out a shaky breath and reached up to rest his hand on the horse's nose. As soon as he did, the agitated horse seemed to relax completely. Simon hushed the horse, placing his other hand on the horse's cheek as he slowly smoothed down the horse's nose. No one knew whether they should go and approach the two or let them be; after all, the horse needed to be caught, but there was no way any of them would be able to get as close as Simon had. 

"What's going on?" Richard exited his office, his brows furrowed together as he looked around for an answer. Markus turned and stuck his hand out, signaling for Richard to stop. The silence on the yard was weirdy eery. Richard scoffed and looked around, finally seeing what everyone was staring at in awe. Despite Markus' warning to not move, Richard raced out his office, hands clenched at his sides. "Hey!"

As soon as Richard shouted, the horse reacted and backed away from Simon, snorting as it threatened to rear again. Simon frowned as he looked at Richard, who looked absolutely furious. The horse stomped its foot against the ground, squealing from frustration. It was obvious that Richard's presence had upset the horse, which only seemed to anger it even more. 

"You're upsetting him!" Simon warned, his tone pleading. Richard ignored him and continued to make his way over to the two. The horse squealed roughly as it once again reared, causing Richard to stop in his tracks. The horse continued to paw at the ground; he was getting more and more worked up by the second. 

"What are you doing with that horse?!" Richard yelled, his anger directed straight at Simon. The yelling was only continuing to upset the horse in front of them. Richard didn't wait for an answer. Instead, he strode over to the horse. As he did so, the horse reared again. Simon knew that if he didn't intervene, someone would get seriously hurt. Without a second thought, Simon rushed in front of the horse, holding his hands up. Richard stopped in his tracks, watching as the horse instantly calmed at Simon's gesture. 

"Shh! It's okay, calm down. No one's going to hurt you," Simon reassured the horse, even though he knew the horse didn't really understand him. The horse nickered in what seemed to be a response. It stepped forward, nudging its nose against Simon's shoulder. It was obvious that this horse trusted Simon. 

Richard couldn't figure it out. "How did you do that?" 

"I-I don't know..." Simon was honest with his answer; he truly didn't know how he had done it. "Where did this horse come from?" 

"His name is Falcon. He came to us after being rescued. He's was a wild horse, but had gotten badly injured. See the scars?" Markus' voice came from behind Simon. "No one has been able to get close to him."

Markus was right; scars littered the horse's body. There was one just below his left eye, and another large one on his neck. It looked as if Falcon had been attacked by something, or someone for that matter. It suddenly made sense to Simon as to why Falcon was so untrustworthy of humans. Simon glanced over his shoulder to see Markus stood behind him, holding a head collar in his hands. He reached behind and took the head collar from Markus with a thankful smile, turning back to face Falcon, hoping he would allow him to do this. 

"I'm not going to hurt you," Simon repeated, holding up the head collar a little so Falcon could sniff it. Once he sniffed it, he snorted a little, beginning to paw at the ground again. Putting the head collar on was going to be a difficult task, for both Simon and Falcon. "You have to trust me." 

Simon moved slowly and cautiously as he slipped the noseband onto Falcon. The horse stiffened up a little at this, but allowed Simon to continue. Once the noseband was snuggly in place, Simon flicked the crown piece up behind Falcon's ear, eventually buckling it up. He let out a sigh of relief once he was done, running his hand down Falcon's neck to let him know everything was okay. 

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Simon mumbled to the horse, taking hold of the lead rope with a tight grip. Simon turned his attention back to Markus and Richard, who were staring at him in utter disbelief. "Richard, if you'll let me, I will take Falcon back to where he belongs. Markus, I want you to come with me." 

"Well, he seems to trust you. Yeah, sure. Please be careful." Richard still looked completely bewildered. Markus, however, was smirking proudly, arms crossed over his chest. Simon shot him a quick thank you smile before gently tugging on the lead rope, leading Falcon away. Markus simply shook his head as he let out a low chuckle, following behind Simon and Falcon. 

Once Falcon was back in his small paddock, all was well. He was calm and went straight over to get himself a drink, before prancing around and whinnying at Simon. Markus rested against the gate, watching on in awe. Simon dropped the head collar by the gate once he exited the paddock, letting out a long groan. Markus turned his attention away from the horse to the guy next to him. 

Simon didn't say anything to Markus as he sat down next to the fence. It was clear that the past events had exhausted him. Markus watched as Simon picked at the overgrown grass, his mind wandering. Markus decided to join Simon on the grass, swiftly sitting himself beside the blonde. 

"That was incredible," Markus remarked, picking at the grass blades. Simon simply laughed the compliment off, throwing a handful of grass at Markus as a response. "I mean it, Simon. I've never seen anyone do anything like that before. You could have gotten hurt!" 

"More people would have been hurt if I didn't stop him. He was just scared, that's all." Simon grinned to himself as he glanced at the horse in the paddock behind them. Markus reached over and rested a gentle hand on Simon's knee, catching his attention back. 

"Listen, you deserve all the praise you're going to get for this, believe me. Falcon has been a pain in the ass for us, he's been here months and that's the first time he's ever trusted someone." Markus gave Simon's knee a light squeeze, a soft grin eventually tugging at Simon's lips. A quiet nicker from Falcon interrupted the moment and when Simon turned to look at him, he got a little surprise. Falcon was already at the fence, leaning his head down to stick it through the gap of the fence. 

"Well, hello there, Falcon," Simon couldn't help but laugh at the horse's behavior. He reached out a stroked Falcon, earning yet another nicker. "Did those mean people scare you?" 

Markus stuck out his bottom lip in a pout, lightly smacking Simon's arm. "I am not mean!" 

Falcon whinnied in response, causing both Simon and Markus to crack up. The two spent a while sat in the grass and admiring Falcon, watching as the horse proudly pranced around, seemingly showing off. Simon felt completely content; he couldn't have wished for a better moment. 

-

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Simon tapped Markus on his shoulder, causing the other to whip around. When he realized who it was, he smiled softly and nodded, putting down the grooming box in his hand.

"Sure, fire away." Markus had his full attention trained on Simon. Simon cleared his throat and took a deep breath, trying to ready himself. 

"Do you want to go out tonight? Just me and you? I thought it'd be nice and all, since we've both been so busy lately and-"

"I'd love that, Simon. I really would. What did you have in mind?" Markus tried his best to hold back the grin forming on his lips. The gentle flush on Simon's cheeks was making itself more present as the seconds passed. 

Simon shifted his weight to his other leg, glancing around a little to make sure no one else was around them. "I was thinking we could maybe just do something simple, maybe like an evening picnic?" 

"That sounds amazing," Markus gleamed, feeling his heart flutter in his chest. "I'm looking forward to it." 

Simon let out a small sigh of relief, his shoulders relaxing from where they had been tensed. Silence fell between them, but it wasn't awkward. It was, in fact, quite comfortable. However, that silence was broken when someone spoke up from inside one of the stalls. 

"Go get a room, you guys," It was quite obviously North, as she was the only woman who worked at the yard. She laughed to herself as she walked out of her horses stall, carrying an empty bucket in her hand. Simon groaned and hid his face in his hands, completely mortified. 

"I have to second that. Also, Ralph, I owe you ten bucks." Rupert suddenly appeared from one of the open stalls, pushing a fully loaded wheelbarrow of horse shit. Ralph followed behind him, smirking at Markus and Simon. Simon wanted to disappear at that very moment in time. Markus found it quite cute how Simon hid behind his hands. 

"What did I miss?" A familiar voice followed by a deep bark interrupted the small gathering. Simon looked up from his hands to see Connor and Sumo entering the barn. Sumo instantly trotted up to Simon's side, jumping up on his. "Oi, Sumo!" 

"Markus and Simon are hooking up!" Rupert joked, swiftly disappearing around the corner to go and empty his wheelbarrow, Ralph still tagging along with him. Connor raised a brow and look over to where Markus and Simon were located. Sumo whined at Simon's side, trying to get Simon to pet him. 

Connor scoffed a little, but not in disgust; it was more in amusement than anything. "That was definitely unexpected." Sumo pawed at Simon's leg, eventually getting Simon's attention. Simon knelt down and scratched behind Sumo's ears, grinning widely when he leaned into his hand. 

"We aren't hooking up. That would imply were having sex," Markus was blunt with his words, which almost made Simon pass out. He could feel his breath hitch in his chest; it certainly wasn't an opportunity he'd pass up if it came to that. "We're just going out tonight, that's all." 

Sumo soon left Simon's side and made his way back over to Connor, his tail wagging as he went. Simon stood back up and went to turn to face Markus, only to accidentally bump straight into him instead. North whistled at the two, causing a violent blush to make its way onto Simon's cheeks. She laughed at his reaction, proud of herself. North was always one to tease people over such little things. Simon let out a small groan and went to walk away, only for Markus to grab his wrist and pull him back. 

Markus smirked to himself as he leaned down to whisper in Simon's ear, so no one else could hear what words were exchanged. "I'll see you tonight." 

-

Simon felt stupidly nervous. As he pulled up outside of Markus' place, he swears his heart stopped a little. It was beginning to get dark now, which is exactly what Simon planned. He had the best place picked out and just hoped Markus didn't find it too cheesy or dumb. He feared he'd mess up and make himself look like a fool. In the back of the car was a picnic basket, full of food, all carefully prepared. It wasn't anything massive, just mostly snack like foods. As Simon pulled out his phone to let Markus know he was outside, he heard a door click. He looked up to see Markus locking his front door, before turning and heading out to the car. Simon shoved his phone back into his pocket and took a deep breath.

Before Markus could open the door himself, Simon leaned over and opened it for him. Markus grinned at Simon for the friendly gesture, hopping into the car moments later. He slammed the door shut before clipping his seat belt into place. Simon couldn't help but notice how good Markus looked. 

"You look really nice," Simon commented, looking Markus up and down. Markus grinned at him, slightly flustered by Simon's words. It was a side of Markus that Simon had never seen before. 

"So do you," Markus fired back, leaning back in the car seat. Simon started the car up, before pulling off and driving down the road. "So, where are we heading to?" 

"Just trust me, you'll like it." Simon grinned sneakily, briefly glancing at Markus next to him. His eyes returned to the road seconds later and they continued to drive along, chatting away about their lives and work related things. 

It didn't take long to get to the place Simon wanted. The evening air was slightly chilly, which is why Simon had planned ahead and brought two blankets with them. The sun was already setting on the horizon, creating a gorgeous orange and pink mix in the sky above them. Opposite to where the sun was setting, the sky was already beginning to darken, which only made it even more perfect. 

Once they were parked up, they jumped out of the car. Simon scurried to the back of the car and got all the stuff out that he needed, before locking the car up. Markus was stood admiring the view in front of him, the chill wind whipping around him. Simon made his way over to Markus' side, grinning fondly as they made their way down to the empty beach. 

As soon as they found a suitable place, they placed down the picnic blanket and sat down, taking a moment to breathe in the salty sea air. Thankfully, it wasn't overly windy, which Simon feared it may be. Simon opened up the basket next to them and began to get a few things out, leaving the rest for when they were ready. 

"I never knew a sunset could be so breathtaking," Markus commented, staring out at the sun as it dipped below the horizon. It's low light reflected over the gentle waves, causing the ocean to look a beautiful mixture of coral and yellow. 

"I used to come here all the time. I have fond memories of this place. It only seemed fitting to bring you here," Simon finished laying out the food and placed the basket behind them, turning his attention to the man sat next to him. Seeing Markus in this light made Simon' breathing hitch in his chest; he looked absolutely incredible. The light perfectly accentuated his features and reflected in his eyes. Simon could barely believe his luck. 

Markus turned to face Simon, scanning his eyes over what Simon had prepared for them. He was ever so thankful for Simon doing this; it was everything he could have imagined and more. After having a stressful few days at work, this was the perfect way to unwind and spend time with someone he cared for deeply. In all honesty, Markus could not deny his feelings for Simon. He just needed to wait for the right time to full confess, even though he was sure Simon already knew. Markus had only realized his feelings for Simon recently, as he was never the best at figuring out emotions. Simon had been sure from the first time he laid eyes on Markus that he liked him. Though, he never imagined being sat here with Markus now.

"So tell me, Simon, why did you decide to come work at Jericho?" Markus asked, already beginning to pick at the food laid out in front of him. Simon took a bit of food as well, taking a moment to think of why he really came to work at such a well-known stable. Apart from the fact his mother practically begged him to do it. 

"It just felt like the right thing to do," Simon shrugged, that being the best answer he could muster up. Markus laughed a little at the response, picking up another bit of food. "Why did you decide to work there?" 

"I can't really remember. It was a difficult time in my life when I first started and I'd always heard that horses were therapeutic animals. A few months after I joined, Calypso gave birth and I was gifted Storm by the previous owner, who just so happens to be Connor and Richards father. You're lucky you've never met him. Proper grumpy bastard sometimes," Markus chuckled, gazing over at Simon. He'd never really properly studied Simon's features. It was only in such light that he really saw how gorgeously blue his eyes were, and the faint freckles that dusted his cheeks. 

"Seems like a fun guy," Simon commented, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips. "Your bond with Storm is something I've never seen before. It's incredible that a horse trusts you so much." 

Markus continued to pick at the food, enjoying everything which was presented. Simon wasn't a bad cook in all honestly. It was obvious he worked hard to make everything perfect. "Says you, look at what you and Falcon did today. That horse was untamable. All you did was stand in front of him and bam, he was a normal horse. You must be magic or something. You can tell me if you are." 

Simon couldn't help but laugh at Markus' comment and he covered his mouth as he laughed, trying to muffle himself. Markus beamed at Simon, eventually laughing along with him. Simon's laugh was contagious and, quite frankly, very adorable too.  When they both calmed down, Markus stood up from where he had been sat. Simon furrowed his brows in confusion, wondering what Markus was doing. When Markus turned to Simon and held his hand out, he instantly took it. With the help of Markus, he got up from where he was sat. 

"What are you doing?" Simon asked, a wide smile making itself known. Markus pulled Simon close to him, eventually moving one of his hands so it rested in the dip of Simon's back. With a slight tug, Markus had pulled Simon even closer, their faces practically inches apart now. Simon's heart was racing, he just hoped Markus couldn't tell. Markus' other hand slipped into Simon's, their fingers intertwining with each other. 

"Care to dance?" Markus mumbled, his tone low and soft. Simon simply nodded in response,  briefly glancing down at Markus' lips before regaining eye contact. Markus smirked once he realized what Simon had done, keeping it in mind for later. 

There was no music as they swayed together, just the gentle sound of breaking waves and soft wind. It was natures own music, which was more than perfect in this moment. Eventually, Simon relaxed into the slow rhythm, letting himself lean into Markus' gentle touch. The last of the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon, and stars started to dot the sky in its place. The moon was soon to join them, shining brightly as the two danced together. Markus spun Simon out and back in again, so Simon's back was now pressed up against Markus' chest. Markus held him close, resting his chin on Simon's shoulder as he hummed a gentle tune, causing Simon to grin fondly. They continued to sway together for a little while like that, before Simon turned to face Markus yet again, Markus' hand returning to rest in the small of Simon's back. 

"This has been the best night of my life in quite a while," Markus murmured, resting his forehead against Simon's. Simon hummed softly in response, agreeing with Markus. It had truly been a night to remember. Simon moved his hands so they rested on Markus' shoulders, both of Markus' hands now resting on Simon's hips. "You make me feel things I've never felt before."

They stopped swaying for a brief moment, both of them just staring into each other's eyes. Markus wanted nothing more than to kiss Simon, right there and then. Nothing would be more perfect than this moment. Simon felt the exact same way, unbeknownst to Markus. Markus parted his lips to say something, only to stop himself a second later. Simon noticed this and frowned deeply, slightly pulling away from Markus to see him better. He cocked his head to the side, almost like a confused puppy. 

"Is everything okay?" Simon asked, his voice low and somewhat shaky. Markus nodded faintly, tearing his gaze from Simon's to look out at the calm waves opposite them. He took in a deep breath, his heart pounding as he thought of the right words to say. The longer it took for Markus to think it through, the more anxious Simon became. "Markus?" 

"Everything is fine, Simon. I just... I've never felt like this towards anyone before. I don't know how to handle it." Markus admitted, almost ashamedly. Simon wasn't entirely sure he understood exactly what Markus meant by his words. 

"What are you saying?" Simon wondered, anxious he had somehow messed up. Anxious that he had somehow made Markus hate him in such a short span of time. Had he done something which upset Markus? "Are you saying that you don't actually like me, or is it something else?" 

"No, I like you. I like you a lot. I'm just not sure how to handle such strong emotions as this. They scare me," Markus trailed off at the end of his sentence, letting Simon see a side of him that he rarely ever showed anyone. Markus was always seen as the confident guy who feared nothing, that always put others before himself. Now Simon was seeing something different to that, a vulnerability which only made him even more endearing. 

"I know it can be scary but trust me, Markus, when I say that these feelings can be some of the best in the world. You just have to let yourself feel," Simon moved his hand to rest of Markus' cheek, his thumb gently smoothing at the skin beneath it. Markus leaned into Simon's warm touch, letting out a deep sigh. "Do what your heart tells you to."

"I don't want to kiss you without your permission first," Markus murmured, his eyes once again locking with Simon's. Even in the dimmed light on the evening, a faint blush could still be seen on Simon's cheeks. 

"You never have to ask to kiss me," Simon mumbled back, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips. 

With that, Markus leaned down, pressing his lips against Simon's in a passionate kiss, the two holding each other close as their lips moved together in perfect sync. Simon's arms slowly snaked around Markus' neck, ever so slightly tugging him even closer than before. Their bodies were pressed flush together as Markus' hands slipped under Simon's shirt, his hands resting on the warm skin of Simon's waist, drawing Simon in. Simon's heart was racing in his chest, the feeling of Markus' lips against his something he had only dreamed of until now. They broke the kiss for only a brief second to catch their breath, their lips rejoining each other moments after. Markus' hands left the curve of Simon's waist to slip down and grab Simon's thighs. Without breaking the kiss, Markus lifted Simon up, Simon's legs instinctively wrapping around Markus' waist to hold himself up.

Markus' lips tasted of strawberries and sugar, they were sweet and drew Simon in with every touch. Markus' hands rested on the curve of Simon' ass, a feeling in which Simon very much enjoyed. Simon moved his hands to rest of Markus' cheeks once again, feeling a gentle hint of stubble beneath them. The kiss was everything Simon dreamed of and more; it was full of passionate and sweetness, the feeling of Markus' lips was something in which he simply couldn't describe. The way he hands roamed Simon's body drove him secretly crazy, and he longed to feel his touch. Even though the chilled evening air whipped around them viciously, they felt anything but cold. 

They eventually pulled away from each other, their lips were swollen and red from the heat of the kiss, their chests rising and falling at a rate which some would find alarming. Simon still had his legs firmly wrapped around Markus' waist, Markus' hands still holding him up. With a small grin, Simon pressed his lips against Markus' yet again, only this time the kiss was short and sweet, like dessert after the main meal. 

"You taste like strawberries," Simon mumbled, earning a laugh from Markus. He eventually put Simon back down but kept his hands rested on Simon's waist, holding him close. Markus was afraid that if he let Simon go, he would disappear like this was all some sort of twisted dream. 

"That was the best kiss I've ever experienced. Truly," Markus grinned, pressing his lips against Simon's forehead in a tender kiss. Simon hummed, eventually leaning into Markus, his arms lazily draped around Markus' torso. 

"You mean a lot to me, Markus. Please never forget that." Simon mumbled, shivering a little as a bitter breeze blew past them. Markus pressed a kiss into Simon's hair as a response, tugging Simon in closer to keep him warm. 

As for what happened after, well, that's another story. 

-

A few months down the line and Simon was one of the most loved and respected on the Jericho team. Simon had only really planned to work there for the summer, but after discovering a love for horses (and for Markus) he simply couldn't bare to leave. It was perhaps the best thing he'd ever done. Ever since the incident with Falcon, Richard had assigned Simon to work with him. They got along just fine and in fact, Simon even managed to ride Falcon. That was the day people realized Simon was a vital part of the team. 

It was an early winter morning and the ground was still covered with a thin layer of frost. Simon was down at Jericho earlier than usual, due to the fact he couldn't really wait to get down there. Once at the ranch, he grabbed a few treats and made up Falcon's morning meal. Before he could head down to Falcon's pasture, he was stopped. 

"You're here early," Connor appeared out of nowhere, leaning against the wall. Simon turned to face him, shooting him a quick half-smile. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you? Where's Richard today?" Simon asked, shoving the handful of treats he had in his coat pocket. Connor chuckled a little, pushing himself from the wall. 

"I'm great. Richard is off on a little holiday, so to say. He will be gone for a few weeks, so you'll be seeing a lot more of me," Connor tugged the sleeves of his jumper over his hands to keep them from the bitter morning air. 

"You say that like it's a bad thing. We enjoy having you around," Simon grinned, shivering a little as a small breeze whipped past him. "I better get to Falcon, he's probably expecting me."

Connor let out a content sigh and nodded his head, eventually shoving his hands deep into his pockets. "I bet. I'll see you around." 

Simon gave Connor one last smile before walking off, food bucket in one hand, his other hand hidden in his pocket. It had been discussed whether Falcon was now tame enough to move into the main stables, but Simon refused, saying he liked having his own little stable area. Sure, it wasn't the most glamorous of places, but it was cozy and safe. Plus, Falcon seemed to like being by himself. 

As Simon rounded the corner to Falcon's area, he was greeted with a whinny. Falcon trotted over to the fence, happy to see Simon, and very happy to see his breakfast. Simon instructed for Falcon to go back, pushing a little on the horse's chest as he opened the gate to get into the paddock area. Falcon obeyed and took a few steps back, allowing Simon to get in without being crushed up against the fence. Over the last few months, Falcon had gotten a lot better at obeying simple commands such as 'move back' or 'stand'. Falcon pawed impatiently at the frozen ground as he waited for his owner to place his food down, so he could get to eating. Simon couldn't help but laugh a little; the behavior was something he shouldn't endorse, but he would admit he found it quite entertaining. 

Simon placed the food down and immediately, Falcon had his head shoved into the bucket, munching away on his food. The horse could barely stay still as he ate, he was that excited about his food. Simon yawned a little before heading over to the water bucket, seeing that the top had frozen over during the night. He groaned, realizing he had nothing with him that could break it. It was far too heavy to lift and take somewhere else. There could be something in Falcon's stall, but he didn't think there was. He could use his foot, but he didn't want to risk breaking it or getting his foot wet. At least, not in this weather.

"Seem's like you could use some help," Simon turned to the gate, where North was waiting, watching on as Simon struggled to find a solution to his problem. Simon scoffed a little before jogging over to her, hoping she could help him. 

"Waters froze over again. Do you have anything which could break it?" Simon asked, raising a brow at the woman. She shook her head, taking a step back from the gate. Typical North, only coming to mock Simon. He loved her, he really did, but sometimes she got on his nerves. They were like siblings, constantly bickering and teasing each other. "You're so helpful."

"Shut up, blondie. How's Falcon?" North asked, tugging down the beanie on her head so it covered her ears more. Simon glanced back over his shoulder at his horse, a small grin tugging at the corner of his lips. 

"He's great. Just a fair warning not to get too close to the gate if I'm in here with me. He gets protective." Simon almost smirked at North, letting her know of the horse's protective tendencies. She put her hands up and took another step back, trying her best to hold back the smile that was growing on her lips. 

"Alright, alright. Markus is here, by the way. Thought you should know," North called before turning and walking away, leaving Simon to tend to his water problem himself. He let out a long sigh as she left, turning his attention back to the horse behind him. 

Falcon looked up from his food, softly nickering at Simon. He often did so when he was eating, almost as if he was saying thank you to Simon for bringing him his food. Once he was done with his food, he made his way over to Simon, gently nuzzling his nose against his shoulder. Simon grinned to himself, raising his hands to stroke Falcon's neck. 

The water problem sure as hell wasn't going to solve itself. Falcon wouldn't be too happy if he couldn't get a drink, either. It had probably been frozen for a good few hours now, meaning that Simon had to get the job done sooner or later. With another sigh, Simon dropped his hands from Falcon's neck, turning around to make his way back to the main stables. There was probably something there which could break the thick ice. 

Simon made sure the gate was securely locked behind him before heading off, hoping to see Markus as well. It only seemed to be getting colder, which wasn't ideal. Simon hated the cold, as did most of the other staff members. It just made their jobs a lot harder. The ground usually had small patches of ice as well, which meant there was a possibility of slipping and falling. An injury was the last thing anyone wanted. Just as Simon was about to enter into the main stables, he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist. He knew it was Markus.

"You seem cold," Markus mumbled, resting his chin on Simon's shoulder. Simon hummed in response, letting himself relax against Markus. Everyone at the ranch knew about Markus and Simon being together, it was pretty obvious though. They could barely keep their hands off each other and they could always be found together if one of them needed. 

"'M not anymore," Simon grinned warmly, turning himself around in Markus' arms so he could face him. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Could ask you the same thing," Markus' smile never failed to make Simon's heart jump, it was just so... comforting. Markus' hands came to rest on Simon's waist, holding his partner close to him. 

"You two are gross!" Rupert appeared behind the two, and as usual, Ralph was following behind him.  Simon turned to look at him with a scowl, silently telling him to get lost. "Some of us are single, you know. You don't have to flaunt your love everywhere."

Simon scoffed, rolling his eyes before turning his attention back to Markus. Simon grabbed the collar of Markus' jumper, tugging him down a little so he could kiss him, gentle and slow. Rupert muttered a small ' _ew_ ' behind them, causing Markus to smile against Simon's lips. ralph's low chuckle followed just moments later, before the two of them disappeared once more. 

-

Falcon's hooves kicked up dust and dirt as they made contact with the dirt track, his breathing already heavy. Simon ducked under any low lying branches which they two sped past, enjoying the feel of the wind against his face. Markus and Storm were cantering along behind them, trying their best to keep up. 

They eventually reached an open area of field and forest. Simon pulled slightly on Falcon's reins, slowing him down to a halt as he looked out over the open field. Markus soon caught up, stopping Storm next to him. Falcon pawed at the ground and whinnied, expressing his want to run across the field. 

"He's fast," Markus breathed, adjusting himself where he sat in the saddle. Simon grinned and patted Falcon's neck, letting out a short sigh as he did. 

"I did say he was. He's come a long way over the past few months. I'm so proud of him," The way Simon smiled simply said it all to Markus. Falcon continued to paw at the ground, wanting to run. Strom was now beginning to do the same, beginning to trot on the spot to let Markus know what he wanted. "I think these guys want to run."

"I'll race you to the lake in the forest!" Markus was gone before Simon could even agree to the race. He and Storm were already flying ahead, leaving Simon and Falcon in the dust. With a strong kick, Falcon took off, galloping to catch up with the two in front. 

It wasn't long until they were practically neck and neck, making sure to weave through any trees. Falcon could easily race ahead, but Simon held him back, keeping him with Storm. They galloped through the trees together, until they reached the lake in which Markus had mentioned. 

A thin layer of mist hung over the lake, creating a beautiful yet eery feeling. The grey sky and the surrounding trees only added to that feeling, but neither Simon nor Markus cared. Both horses were panting after the hard gallop they just endured. Simon dismounted Falcon, tieing him up to a conveniently fallen tree. Markus did the same, making sure Storm was okay before leaving his side. The horses were content to stay there and catch their breath as their owners wandered towards the lake. 

"Simon," Markus' tone was gentle as he spoke, catching Simon's attention. Simon turned to face Markus, a brow raised in question. "Come here."

Simon did as Markus instructed and made his way over to his partner, rubbing his hands together for warmth. As soon as Simon was close enough, Markus pulled him in, embracing him tightly. It took Simon by surprise but he hugged back, happy to be here with Markus. They stayed in each other's arms for a short while, before Simon pulled back to gaze up at Markus, a fond grin tugging at his lips. 

"You're incredible," Simon mumbled, his hands coming to rest on Markus' shoulders. Markus grinned at the compliment. "I love you."

"I love you even more," Markus fired back, a cheeky smirk replacing his grin. Simon shook his head in disagreement, before leaning up and pressing his lips against Markus' in a sweet kiss. Markus gripped Simon's waist, pulling him in even closer, their bodies pressed together. Simon smiled into the kiss, feeling completely and utterly content. There was no better feeling than being kissed by Markus, no better feeling than feeling his hands on Simon's body. The bitter wind around them did not affect them, as they were too caught up in each other's warmth to care. 

Simon was so grateful for finding Jericho, which lead him to find Markus. It had been the best few months of his life, and he wouldn't trade it for the world. He had a great job, an incredible partner, one of the best horses he could ask for and an amazing group of friends supporting him. 

There was no better life to live. 

**Author's Note:**

> lol the ending was shit tbh sorry


End file.
